


I almost do

by Miss_Kath90



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kath90/pseuds/Miss_Kath90
Summary: Nick and Sabrina dance at Hilda's wedding.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	I almost do

**Author's Note:**

> So... thoughtsaboutshows said I should write this and here it is... I hope you like the angst.  
> I don't know why but "I almost do" by Taylor Swift seemed perfect for this scene and hence the name of this one-shot.

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that every time I don't_

_I almost do_

_I almost do_

They had been staring at each other throughout the ceremony. Their gazes like the opposite poles of two magnets that couldn't help but attract each other. Again, and again.

Even if that hurt like a thousand cuts.

It had been some difficult months, finding themselves in the corridors of the Academy, smiling in a merely polite way whenever they met, feeling how their fingers tickled with the desire to touch the other, feeling unable to end the distance that each day seemed to grow more between them.

Calling each other friends even though they both knew they could never be _friends_ again.

So much had happened between them, there was so much pain, so much love to be _just_ friends.

_Friends_. The word left an ashy taste in her mouth when she said it in reference to him.

Sabrina watched as Roz and Harvey danced on the makeshift dance floor that part of the garden had been transformed into, watched how Theo and Robin dance awkwardly in a corner. She smiled although it was a sad smile. Her gaze then fell on the bride and groom, they looked so happy, so in love, dancing in the midst of their guests. It was so unexpected, the possibility of celebrating the wedding of her aunt Hilda and Dr Cee in the midst of the chaos that was life for all of them at that moment with Blackwood on the loose and the threat of his terrors... but none of that mattered that afternoon.

That afternoon was about the love that two people had for each other.

And that hurt. Oh, how it hurt.

“You want to dance?”

Sabrina turned startled at hearing his voice so close to her, they usually tried to keep their distance from each other for as long as possible, although that was increasingly difficult to achieve because, with the immense threat of the former High Priest of them in the horizon, they had been working together more often than they would have liked, than was healthy for their hearts.

“Nick...” Sabrina hesitated. She didn't like the way her heart started to beat faster when she heard him talk “Why?” she asked instead.

He looked at her, there was something intense and indecipherable in his eyes.

Nick shrugged his shoulders.

“I just want to dance with you.” He replied to her “For the old days.”

“Nick...” she began to say in a tone between supplication and reproach. She didn’t know how to feel about his request.

“It's just a dance, Spellman.” He insisted with a small smile, not her smile, but at least an honest one. Nick offered her his hand.

They both knew it was not just a dance. Dancing brought back too many memories. Memories that at one time were happy, full of laugher and joy, but were now colored by the pain of separation. Still hesitant, Sabrina accepted the hand he offered to her.

She had missed so much holding his hand between hers, how his fingers closed around hers, the firmness of his grip. The warmth of his skin.

The music was slow and somewhat melancholic. Sabrina was a little startled when his hands went to her waist, she had missed that too. Her hands went around his neck. At first, they simply swayed to the rhythm of the music, keeping as much distance between their bodies as possible, without looking into each other's eyes, somewhat uncomfortable and thinking that maybe that had been a bad idea after all.

“Sabrina...” Nick started to say but he didn’t know well what he wanted to say to her.

“Nick...?” she asked making the mistake of looking up at him.

There had always been something in his eyes that she liked. The way they glowed with mischief when he tried to flirt with her when they first met, the way they looked at her with softness and admiration when they became friends. The love and adoration that she could still see in Nick's dark eyes.

He hadn't stopped loving her. As she had not stopped loving him.

And sometimes she felt like an idiot for having performed the stupid candle spell that Prudence had suggested, but at that moment the pain had been so excruciating, it still was, that the only thing she could think of was escape from it. But later, when she had seen him turned to stone, lost for all eternity, she realized that no matter what she tried to do, her feelings for Nicholas Scratch would not go away. There was no spell or force on Earth capable of achieving that.

They didn’t speak, but neither did they stop looking at each other, caught in the spell of the other's gaze. Sabrina could feel how Nick brought her a little closer to his body, his hands holding her with more force, her hands found the curls at the base of his neck and she couldn’t help running her fingers through them as before, when he was still _hers_.

When she was still _his_.

Nick tilted his forehead until it touched hers, they were so close that their breaths mingled. If they wanted, they could have kissed, but they both knew that neither of them would be able to end the small distance.

Those few inches actually seemed like an ocean of distance between them.

There were so many unsaid things between them. There were so many feelings that they could barely contain within their chests and yet, they were silent. Unable to speak, unable to say what they truly felt.

Being able to touch the other again was enough for now. Although it hurt.

Their entire relationship now seemed tinged with pain.

A tear escaped Sabrina's eyes without her being able to prevent it. Nick moved one of his hands away from her waist to cup her cheek, his thumb erasing the tear that had just fallen only to find another replacing the previous one.

“Why are you crying?” He asked in a whisper although he had a clear idea of the reason behind those tears and he hated himself for it.

She leaned against the warmth of his palm for a second before hiding her face against Nick's chest, her arms lowered from his neck to his back and she hugged him tightly, as if she didn't want to be separated from him again. As if she didn’t want to let him go.

Sabrina wanted the song to never end, she wanted to continue dancing with him for eternity. She wanted him to hold her in his arms for the rest of their lives.

“I love you.” she whispered against his chest.

Sabrina spoke so softly that she hoped he hadn't listened to her but he did, Nick wanted to tell her that he loved her too, that he had never stopped doing so, but that would only hurt her more. And he had already caused her enough damage, with his words, with his actions, he did not know if he would ever forgive himself for what he had done. Or if she would ever forgive him.

And she had hurt him too. Neither of them was innocent.

Sabrina wanted to tell him so many things.

Nick wanted to tell her so many things.

But they both continued to be silent and continued to embrace barely moving with the rhythm of the music, the two secretly hoping that the melody would not end because they both knew that once this happened, they should part once more.

Each one on their own, further away from the other.

And that hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


End file.
